bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Love Letter
|} Love Letter - песня группы Heffron Drive. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxWait, you’re just the girl I’m looking for. I thought that I’d stop by to just say hi, And see how you’re doing. don’t hesitate. It seems to me, we’re meant to be. Well maybe I should leave, I should leave. I don’t like rushin’ into this kind of thing. Well it’s time for me to say just what I came here for. And you know, you know I can’t wait any longer. And you know, you know I can’t wait anymore. Cause I’m in love with you baby, So I’ll put it in a love letter. it’s yes or no not maybe. Can we get this thing pulled together? I’ve been goin’ crazy when I think about you. Cause the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do is to tell you. Girl, maybe all that I can say, Is I’m infatuated with the way move and how you sway. I can’t breathe when your eyes shoot me a glance. Just half a chance is all I need To see that you and me can leave and run away. Well it’s time for me to say just what I came here for. And you know, and you know, and you know. I’m not movin’. And you know, and you know that my foot is in the door. I’m in love with you baby, So I’ll put it in a love letter it’s yes or no not maybe. Can we get this thing pulled together? I’ve been goin’ crazy when I think about you. Cause the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do is to tell you Im in love with you baby so I’ll put it in a love letter it’s yes or no not maybe Can we get this thing pulled together? I’ve been goin’ crazy when I think about you. Cause the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do is to tell you So let me put it to you this way sweetheart you’ve got me puckerin’ my face like a Shock Tart. I think it’s time we rewind back to the front of the line, Exchange your name and mine Give me a sign If we were counting to ten you’d be like a 9.99 Shine like the weather, we’ll be close together Tell me what you want, and I’ll be feelin’ better I’ve never seen a girl as pretty as you. How you command all attention when you walk in the room. See i can’t even lie girl you’re blowing my mind St-stutter out a sentence while i’m waiting on a sign from you Skip scoop to my lou, my darlin’. saw you lookin’ at another man I got a problem and i wanna come and love you but i gotta find a way to say OOOOOOH BABY Im in love with you baby so I’ll put it in a love letter it’s yes or no not maybe Can we get this thing pulled together? I’ve been goin’ crazy when I think about you. Cause the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do is to tell you. Im in love with you baby so I’ll put it in a love letter it’s yes or no not maybe Can we get this thing pulled together? I’ve been goin’ crazy when I think about you. Cause the hardest thing I’ll ever have to do is to tell you.